


untitled

by DisgustingLittlePrince



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, calm urself down izaya, i wrote it really fast in first hour, idk how to summarize either, it doesnt even have a god damn title, let me die tho tbh, oh also i forgot a tag, this isnt that good tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgustingLittlePrince/pseuds/DisgustingLittlePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Izaya gets Shinra off in the living room on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

Shinra leaned back on his couch as he swallowed the last of his ice cream cone. He'd just gotten home after going out with Izaya for snacks. School had been exhausting, as was natural for Fridays, but it was the end of the school week.

"No one's going to be home for a while," Izaya stated. "That's what you said, right?"

Shinra knew immediately what his friend was getting at. It was a regular occurrence now, and the brunet had no complaints about it. But Izaya wasn't—Izaya wasn't planning on doing it right  _ here _ , was he? What would he even say to keep people off the couch? There was nothing  _ to _ say, so he'd just have to uncomfortably remain silent.

Not that Izaya would care, though.

"Yeah," Shinra replied.

"Good." Then there was that damn smirk. Of course there was.

He turned Shinra's head so he could press their lips together. He unbuttoned Shinra's uniform and pushed off his shirt, clumsily tossing it to the side. He broke the kiss to remove the other's binder before pushing him down to lay on the couch. Izaya discarded the binder as well before moving his mouth down to suck on his neck.

It took little effort on Izaya's part to turn his friend on. He was already wet and wanting more sexual attention. He tilted his head slightly to the side to give easier access to his neck.

When Izaya got bored of that, he adjusted his position to suck on one of Shinra's nipples, using one of his hands to squeeze his other breast.

More heat pooled between Shinra's legs and he pushed his hips up in a vain attempt to get friction. It was a little pathetic, getting needy so soon, but he couldn't help it.

He also couldn't help the embarrassingly loud moan that came from his throat when his friend bit down. It felt so good, having his sensitive flesh between Izaya's teeth, and the pain caused more arousal to dampen his underwear. He pressed his thighs together. He wanted  _ more _ .

"You're already a mess," Izaya teased, pulling Shinra back into a sitting position. He got down on the floor and pulled Shinra's pants off, letting them fall to the ground. There was a damp patch darkening the brunet's briefs. "What would you do if I just left you like this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He gave a small, weak laugh. "I might just take my scalpel and cut you open."

"You've probably got some weird kink for, what? Blood? Dissection?"

"If you want to find out— _ a-aah _ !"

Shinra cut himself off with a moan when Izaya rubbed a finger against him. He pulled his underwear off and pushed his knees apart.

"Maybe another time. For now..." He ran his tongue over Shinra's vagina, making him fidget and let out a quiet moan. He repeated the action a few times before pushing his tongue into him.

The brunet gripped Izaya's hair, trying his best not to pull too hard. Pleasure coiled so tightly in his abdomen, and all he wanted was to allow the sensation to overwhelm him and make everything else blue together in the background. This was the only thing he ever wanted, and no matter how many times they had sex, it was never enough. No matter how much he ever got, it could never be enough.

—And then Izaya's tongue was swirling around his clit and he was suddenly so close to the edge and all he could think about was getting more, more, more,  _ more _ . His fingers were curled a little too tightly in his friend's hair and his heels pressed hard against Izaya's back.

When it was almost way too much to handle, he came, trembling and repeating Izaya's name until the high of his orgasm faded.

As Shinra's head cleared, he came to the realization that his friend wasn't asking for anything in return. That was extremely out of character for him, so the brunet found himself furrowing his eyebrows in confusion and vague concern.

"Your turn," he said.

Izaya flushed a shade darker, his gaze dropping.

"...Are you okay?" It was an awkward question, coming out clunky because he'd never actually asked his friend that before. Concerns weren't voiced, if they ever even arose in the first place.

After receiving no response, he tried again. "What." It wasn't something that was asked—it was a solid, flat statement. He got down on the floor to sit beside Izaya. He gave a small snort of laughter. "Oh, my God, that's kind of hilarious."

The reason Izaya didn't ask Shinra to get him off in return was simple—at some point, he'd actually cum, making a sticky mess of his pants.

Shinra reached over to grab his clothes, trying to push down the laughter bubbling up in his chest. "Don't worry about it. You're treating it like it's a big deal. I do recall you putting me in the same position a number of times." He paused. "But. If you still want me to suck you off, I would be more than happy to."

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is shit and im really bad at writing lmao


End file.
